Little Vampires
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: Little stories based on the little children of our favourite VK characters after they get married:P! Fluff alert!
1. A Daddy's Cruelty

**Little Vampires **

**I do not own Vampire Knight :)**

Hello everybody! As you can see I have started writing another fanfic! This series is called "Little Vampires"!

This is the first chapter!

I hope you find it sweet and funny!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Ch 1- A Daddy's Cruelty**

4-year old Yukimina Kuran is the sweet little girl of the two Pureblood siblings Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Kuran. Yukimina looks exactly like her mother when she was younger; she has her straight, brown, hair but Yukimina's is shortened to shoulder-length. She also has her mother's, or more like both her parent's crimson-coloured eyes, except Yukimina's ones are round and cute, with a tinge of pure, child innocence to it.

"Mummy, I want it now!" the toddler cried as she stomped her stubby feet on the old wooden floor.

"No, Mina-chan. You just got one for your birthday! You can get the little doll for your next one!" her mother, Yuuki said, hoping that her child hasn't realized that her birthday was only a month ago, meaning that the she will have to wait for 11 months, which to a toddler like Yukimina, means waiting for a really long time before her fifth birthday.

Yuuki is trying her best not to give everything her little girl wants as she sees that Yukimina is starting to get a little spoilt lately. On her fourth birthday, almost every noble of the vampiric world tried to get exactly what Yukimina wants so they could make her happy, and impress Yuuki and Kaname. After that, Yukimina probably thinks that her parents will do the same. How wrong she is.

"But I don't want to wait till next year! That's such a long time away!" Yukimina screamed and thrusts her small body onto the floor, kicking her legs wildly.

Yuuki throws her hand over her forehead in dismay and let out a stressed sigh.

"I want it n-"

Yukimina was cut off when a handsome, but shadowy figure stood by the grand, now opened, twin doors of their living room.

"Whatever is the matter, Yukimina?" Kaname asked his little daughter, "You are making such a ruckus that you are giving Mummy a headache."

"Daddy?" Yukimina squeaked nervously as she realized in horror that her Father could hear her wretched screaming down the hallway.

That's right, if there is one person that Yukimina never defies, or is too scared to, it would be her Father, Kaname Kuran. Unlike to her mother, Yukimina is always on her best behaviour whenever her Father is around, and would do everything to impress her Father, as if she's in a competition with her mother to win his love, even when he loves her so much already. Yuuki finds it rather adorable and has nothing against the fact that her little girl is "competing" for Kaname's love, but she is a bit jealous of Kaname because Yukimina is always on her best behaviour in front of him, and never her. Either way, Yukimina is her precious baby girl and she still loves her very much.

Yukimina ran to her Father and leapt into his loving embrace.

"How was work, Daddy?" she asked sweetly, acting as if the screaming and all the crying from before didn't happen at all.

"It was fine," he replied, "Thank you for asking, sweetheart."

He turned to his wife who was sitting on the floor exhausted. He bent down and gave her a long, sensuous kiss on the lips.

"Yuck!" Yukimina said and quickly covered her eyes with her small hands as if she was watching an explicit scene from those love movies that she unfortunately catches her parents watching every weekend night.

Both Kaname and Yuuki broke up from their passionate kiss and let out an amused laugh as they watch their daughter trying to hide herself away.

"So what is with all the noise that Yukimina's been making?" he pokes at Yukimina's toddler's pot- belly playfully while asking that.

Kaname glanced at his wife and then eyed Yukimina's tummy, giving her the "I-think-she-needs-a-diet" look whilst waiting for Yukimina to answer his question.

Yukimina looks at her Father guiltily knowing very well that her Father will be mad at her answer if she answered. So she turned away, hoping that her Father will let her off for not answering his question. No such luck.

As Yukimina was planning to walk away from her Father to the safety of her Mother, Kaname grabbed Yukimina by the bow at the back of her dress and almost dragged her back onto his lap. The one thing he does not like about his child doing was walking away and ignoring him when he asks a question.

"Answer my question," he said softly into her ears, but a tinge of irritancy can also be heard in Kaname's voice so Yukimina knew she had to answer.

Yuuki saw her daughter struggling to answer her husband's question and decided to come in and help.

"She wants this doll, but I said no because I said she has too many!" Yuuki explained.

Yukimina looked at her mother, thanking her for saving her from answering the "Question of Doom" herself.

Kaname sighed at his wife's answer and looked at the scared little toddler sitting on his lap.

"I will get you the doll," he announced reluctantly.

What? Yukimina glanced up at her Father. Was she hearing things? Did her Father just say he will get her the doll?

Yukimina brightened up, "Oh! Thank y-"

She was cut off again, this time by a booming "BUT".

"You will have to behave nicely to your mother AND..." Kaname smirked evilly to himself, but it was too fast for Yukimina to see, "Stay away from the biscuit tin for a week!" Kaname boomed as he eyed Yukimina's belly.

Yukimina looked at her Father wide-eyed in fear.

NOOOOOO, NOT THE BISCUIT TIN!!

Being nice to her Mother- yes, that is easy enough. But staying away from her beloved biscuit tin filled with delicious custard creams and mini chocolate digestives...NEVER!! Second to her dolls, the biscuit tin is her LIFE! What will she do without it?

Kaname saw his toddler's pained face after making his "harsh" conditions and could almost burst out laughing at the pure cuteness of it. However, as a so-called "loving" Father, and a mature Pureblood Kaname tried keeping his face as straight as possible.

After a few painstakingly slow seconds, Yukimina let out a long, distressed sigh and finally agreed to her Father's conditions.

"Good girl!" he complimented and picked his daughter up to blow a "raspberry" on her tubby belly.

He gave her a shocked look mixed with slight anxiousness as his Yukimina absolutely loves it whenever he blew a "raspberry" on her tummy, but this time she didn't even let out a single noise of laughter when he did that.

Were his conditions a little too harsh? Was the "being nice to Mummy" one the one she had a panic attack on, or was it the "stay away from the biscuit tin" one?

Kaname hate to think about it but he knew exactly which condition caused his little girl such pain, and it wasn't the "being nice to Mummy one".

Kaname only sweat-dropped and let out a sigh as he thought about the second condition.

Were the biscuits _that_ good?

**THE END**

Well how was it?

Btw just to make it clear, if Kaname had a child with Yuuki I am very sure that he will love his children, and wont be as evil as he is in my story :P

Next chapter might be about Kain and Ruka's child!

Please, please, please **Review!!** Or i might slow down might writing pace :P

Christine xxx

* * *


	2. Quality Time

Hihi again! Here's the second chapter of Little Vampires based on Ruka and Akatsuki's child!

Hope you guys will like it!

* * *

Quality Time

Ruka Kain has decided to go on a 3-day cruising holiday with Rima Shiki and Yuuki Kuran. This meant leaving her husband, Akatsuki Kain and her little girl, Rukia at home.

**A week ago**

"Akatsuki?" she whispered, trying to wake her sleeping husband lying next to her.

"Unh..."he groaned and opened his eyes questionably, "What?"

"I was wondering," she said, "Rima and Yuuki-sama asked me if I want to go on a 3-day cruising holiday with them next week, and since you have next week off...could you stay at home and look after Rukia-chan for me?"

Akatsuki thought about the question for a moment. Spending some Father-to-daughter quality time with his 3-year old wouldn't hurt, would it?

Another few seconds passed, and then Akatsuki finally agreed to let Ruka go on holiday with her girlfriends.

"Thank you," she said sweetly and then planted a kiss on his forehead.

Akatsuki possessively wrapped his arms around his wife, smiled to himself and drifted back to sleep.

**Back to present**

It was four o'clock in the morning, and Ruka was ready to leave her house for the cruising holiday. She had to leave at this time of night so they could avoid the sun, and because Rima couldn't find an earlier departure time!

"Bye, Mama!" called little Rukia as she gave her mother a final kiss good-bye before she leaves for her holiday.

"Bye, baby!" Ruka called back and returned her daughter's kiss, "And you be nice to Daddy, okay?"

"Okay!" the toddler said and gave her Father, who was carrying her, a kiss just to reassure her Mother that she won't eat him up the second she leaves.

Ruka smiled at her child's cute reassurance and gave her husband a kiss good-bye as well.

"Now you know the rules. Bed before 6 a.m. and no sweets before dinner, got that?" Ruka eyed her husband seriously whilst saying that.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said and put his left hand up, pretending to salute his wife.

"And I promise I will call you tonight when I get there, alright?"

Both Akatsuki and little Rukia nodded together at the same time as if they were receiving an order from an army general.

"BEEP, BEEP!"

"There's Rima calling, okay I have to go now!" said Ruka and skipped her way out of their driveway happily to Rima's car.

"Bye, Mama! Love you!" Rukia called after the pink Lexus and blew a kiss at its direction.

Akatsuki slightly chuckled at his child's cuteness and took her back into the house.

Rukia Kain is the 3-year old daughter of Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Kain, formally known as Ruka Souen. Very like her mother, Rukia has her wavy, strawberry-blonde hair, but cut into a bob. She was a beautiful girl who many nobles in the Vampire world tried to get an early engagement with to their young sons due to her family status and, of course, her beauty. However, Ruka strongly believes that her daughter has a choice to choose who she would marry in the future, so she refused every single one of them. Even to Shun Shirabuki, the son of Sara Shirabuki, a well-known pureblood. The reason for doing so is because Ruka doesn't want her daughter to get hurt the way she did when she was young. She doesn't want her to fall in love and run after the wrong person, like she did with Kaname Kuran 10 years ago.

"So...Rukia-chan, what do you want to do?" he asked. It was actually almost the toddler's bedtime, and he should be getting her ready for bed.

He looked round and saw that the toddler was sitting on a cushioned-chair next to the telephone.

"Rukia-chan, what are you doing sitting next to the phone?" he asked.

"Mama promised she would call so I'm waiting for her," she said innocently and swung her short, chubby legs back and forward.

Akatsuki let out an almost hysterical laugh which was not supposed to be heard by his daughter.

"What's so funny, Daddy?" she asked with that same innocent tone.

"Oh, sweetheart! Mummy just left a minute ago; she couldn't possibly phone you right this minute," he said breathlessly, still recovering from his little break-down.

Rukia screwed up her face, annoyed that her Father was laughing at her. She crossed her stubby arms across her chest and continued waiting next to the telephone stubbornly.

Letting out a sigh, Akatsuki thought about the stubbornness his daughter got from his wife.

"Oh why, oh why must she be like her mother," he thought.

"Rukia-chan, how about we go upstairs and take a bath, it's almost bedtime," he suggested.

"But Mama might call back and we might miss her call!" Rukia cried and pouts at her Father.

He never thought that his child would be so attached to her mother! So much for spending some Father-to-daughter quality time!

Akatsuki starts to rub at the back of his neck, thinking of a way to bribe his child and get her away from the telephone. He clicked his fingers as an idea came into his head.

"Rukia-chan," he cooed, "If you come up, Daddy might give you a strawberry, pink bubble-bath!"

Forgetting the very "important" call she was waiting for, the toddler gasped at the wonderful idea and looked wide-eyed at her Father.

"Gotcha!"Akatsuki thought and smiled to himself triumphantly, "Who's your Daddy now!"

So after getting her pyjamas and a towel ready, Akatsuki poured some pink liquid into the running warm water.

Rukia watched in fascination as bubbles started to form on the service of the water. She dipped her tiny hands into the bathtub and scooped a load of bubbles up. She took a deep breath and sniffed in the strawberry-like scent. She then breathed out with satisfaction and started to take her dress off.

After taking her clothes off, Akatsuki reached for a pink, pair of "Barbie" goggles and put it over Rukia's eyes. This was so the shampoo couldn't get into her eyes when he washed her hair.

Little Rukia was ready for her bubble bath and so Akatsuki lifted her up and plopped her into her pink ocean.

Akatsuki watched his daughter lovingly as she played and sang in the water.

"_What should we do?_

_Keep on swimming, swimming!_

_What should we do?_

_Keep on swim, swi-"_

"Daddy!" Rukia screamed as her Father interrupted her singing by pouring shampoo onto her head.

"Sorry, baby, I'll be done soon!" he apologized and continued massaging the bubbly liquid into her hair.

"Daddy, it's clean enough now, you can sto-"

Rukia was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

"It's Mama!" she cried, "Get the phone, Daddy! Get the phone!"

Rukia pushed her bubble-covered hands against her Father's chest trying to get him off his behind.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm going I'm going!" he said and ran downstairs to answer the phone before his little girl could throw a bottle of shampoo at him.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, hon!" Ruka called from over the phone, "How's my baby doing? Can I speak to her?"

"Yeah, sure," Akatsuki replied, and ran back upstairs to hand the phone over to Rukia.

"Hi, Mama!" she greeted, and after spending almost an _eternity _talking to her mother, she handed the phone back to her Father.

Akatsuki exchanged a few words with his wife then put the phone back on the table.

He then got Rukia out of her bubble bath then dried her up and put her into her pink, leopard print pyjamas which Rima thought was _vintage_ and decided to get it for her third birthday.

After brushing her teeth and drying her hair, Rukia was ready for bed.

Rukia winced at the thought of going to bed early and tried to think of a way of making her Father letting her stay up.

"Daddy?" she said sweetly but a tinge of "trouble" was mixed in with it.

"What is it now?" he rolled his eyes as he answered.

"Can you please put on "Barbie in Fairytopia" and watch it with me?" she pleaded, "Pleeaasssee!"

Akatsuki let out a sigh of defeat and thought it was alright since his wife was away.

So Akatsuki Kain spent the whole night watching "Barbie Princess in Fairytopia" with his little girl.

After the over-cheesy film had come to an end, he was ready to switch off the lights and leave her room.

Just as he was about to leave, a small hand grabbed onto his shirt.

"Daddy, please stay," she said as she peered at her Father with those innocent looking eyes.

Much to his dismay, Akatsuki Kain has lost to his child's irresistible cuteness again. So he snuggled up next to her and turned the lamp off.

"Daddy?" she squeaked.

"What now?" Akatsuki grunted.

"I want to be a princess like Princess Barbie in the film," she said.

"...You're already one," Akatsuki said with a smile.

"Huh?" a confused Rukia waited for an answer to her Father's strange claim.

A few moments later, when her Father didn't answer, she gave up waiting and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, my Princess," Akatsuki whispered into his daughter's ear and then gently kissed her on the forehead.

He hugged her small body tightly against himself, and just like his "princess", he drifted off to sleep.

**THE END**

So you guys like it? Well **Review!!**

Btw, jus to tell you guys that i am pretty crappy about my tenses when it comes to writing so if you guys see any mistake feel free to tell me **(nicely)** and point out my mistakes. This will help me out a lot!! English isn't my first language so i can get sloppy sometimes :P

And from now if you guys have any ideas on whose children i can base my stories on then feel free to share them!!

Luvs Christine xxx

* * *


	3. A Fashion Runway Doll

Hi again! Here's the third chapter of "Little Vampires"! And it's about Shiki and Rima's child!

Once again, I hope you guys have fun reading it!

**I do not own Vampire Knight ;)**

**

* * *

**

A Fashion Runway Doll

"Rina-chan!" Rima Shiki called as her little girl was nowhere to be seen in her playroom, "Rina-chan, where are you?"

Rima ran upstairs to look for her daughter and thought "Where is Senri when you need him here the most?" Her husband used to be often chosen for hunting down Level E vampires with their friend, Takuma Ichijou. Therefore, his "hunting" skills were useful when it comes to looking for Rina, who often wonders about the big house too much for her own good.

"Rina, Rina!" Rima called again, and then noticed that her bedroom door was slightly opened.

She pushed the door open cautiously and peered through.

There was her perfect little girl, standing in front of the twin glass mirrors, stumbling about in a pair of over-sized silk heeled shoes, wearing a matching magenta-coloured dress that was literally twice the length of the girl, and bubble-gum pink lipstick and spring green eye-shadow smeared all over her miniscule face.

Rima let out a surprised gasp as she sees a little "Barbie doll" in front of her, and lets out a disbelieved laugh.

"Rina Shiki, what in Fashion God's name are you doing?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Rina said defensively, and quickly dropped her Mother's designer Donne & Cabbana sunglasses and Zendi leather handbag before she sees it.

Rima looks at her child lovingly, went up to her, and scooped her up into her arms.

"Rina-chan! You. Are. So. Cute!!" Rima exclaimed every word with fondness and hugs her child tightly to her chest.

5-year old Rina Shiki had always looked up to her parents, and always wanted to be a fashion model. So it wasn't surprising that every ten seconds Senri and Rima realize that their child is missing, only to find her rummaging through her Mother's massive wardrobe and posing in front of the vanity mirror. Rima thought her little girl was born to be a model, just like her, so she didn't mind her daughter getting all dressed up, except from wearing the heavy make-up which could damage her beautiful skin for such a young girl of her age. So as a caring Mother, Rima would have to put the make-up out of her daughter's reach _and _put her designer accessories on the highest shelf of her wardrobe. Rina looked a lot like her Mother, but she has her Father's burgundy hair and misty blue eyes. Like what her Mother used to have, Rina has her hair tied up in two high pig-tails, usually with 7 different colours of ribbons, one for each day of the week.

"I'm home!" a voice called from downstairs followed by the closing sound of the main doors.

"Daddy!" cried Rina, and rushed downstairs to greet her Father who just returned from work.

"_He's gonna get one hell of a fright when he sees her_," thought Rima as she watched her little girl run downstairs.

"WWOOOOAAAAAHHHH!"

An ear-killing scream echoed through the walls of the house.

"RRIIIIMMMAAA!" Senri cried, "SOMEBODY TURNED MY LITTLE ANGEL INTO A CLOWN!!"

Rima burst out laughing as she heard her husband screaming like a lunatic downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she called and giggled as she made her way downstairs.

As she arrived downstairs, she sees Senri with his back against the wall, looking almost scared and hysterically at his "little clown".

Rina pouted sadly at her Father's sudden, hurtful reaction and sat on the floor, arms crossed over her chest, in a huff.

"Awww, now look what you have done," said Rima, "You hurt our little baby's feeling."

Senri looked at the sad child apologetically, and bent down to kiss her on the nose, the only place which wasn't covered with bubble-gum pink lipstick. He then scooped her into his arms and cradled her gently.

Rina just ignored her Father and looked away from him when he carried her.

"Awww, I'm so sorry, baby," he said softly into her ears, "Daddy was only playing."

The little girl carried on looking away from her Father, but suddenly sobbing could be heard.

"Oh, sweetheart, Daddy's reeaaalllyy sorry!" he said guiltily and thought maybe he did slightly overreact.

Senri looked over to Rima's direction and mouthed "what-should-we-do?" to her.

Rima rolled her eyes at her husband's uselessness and went over to her daughter.

"Rina-chan, why are you crying?" she asked softly, "If you cry, then the make-up will run and make you look weird."

"Daddy thinks Rina is _ugly_..." the child exaggerates the word "ugly" which made her parents wince in guilt.

"I can never be a model like Mummy and Daddy if Rina is ugly!" she sobbed.

"Oh, baby, Daddy didn't say you were _ugly_!" Senri said that word as if it had a horrible taste to it.

"You acted as if I was," Rina cried.

"I said already, Daddy's _sorry_!" Senri said, desperate to make his little girl accept his apology, "What can Daddy do to make you feel better?"

Rina suddenly stopped crying and looked at her Father for the first time in those long fifteen minutes.

A sly smile crept on the make-up covered face. Rina has the perfect idea.

"_Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Senri thought to himself as he smiled back at his little girl.

"Daddy has to promise that Rina gets to be in a photo-shoot, _now,"_ the girl demanded.

Senri looked at his wife hesitantly, only to be returned with a nod and an agreeing smile.

He lets out a sigh and then said, "Okay, but promise you will be on your best behaviour."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" the child gave her Father a long sloppy kiss on the cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark on it.

"Right then, let's give you a bath and wash your face before we go then," said Rima as she takes her daughter away from her husband's arms, "The studio will be closing in two hours so we have to be quick."

**At the Studio**

"Beautiful!" called the photographer as he snap shots of the posing Rina, "That's right, pout baby girl, pout!"

Rina was dressed in a baby-pink, glittery tutu, completed with a pair of sparkly wings which was lined with pink fur. She also wore a matching pair of ballet pumps, a silver tiara, also bordered with pink fur, and a fairy wand with a gold star on top, just to top it off!

Senri and Rima watched their daughter proudly from the back-stage, watching her every single pose and smile that she inherited from them.

"That's our fashion runway doll," Rima said proudly to her husband.

Senri put one arm round his wife and then said, "To me, she will always be my "little clown"."

Rima glared at her husband and whacked him across the head.

"Ouch!" cried Senri.

Rina and the photographer noticed the commotion in the back-stage, but just shrugged their shoulders in unison, and carried on with their snapping and posing.

**

* * *

**

The End

Well? How was it?

Once again, if there are any mistakes on tenses or grammar and stuff, please tell me. Another, reason why I joined is so that I can improve my writing skills cos English isnt my first language:P Sounds corny I kno...

So please **Review!! **(or no more fanfics for the rest of ur life! :P)

luvs Christine xxx


	4. Who said blondes are thick?

Once again, **I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Have fun reading this!

* * *

**Who said blondes are thick?**

5-year old Hikaru and Hikari Aidou are the twins of Hanabusa Aidou and Sayori Aidou, formally known as Sayori Wakaba. Very much like their Father, they are both very clever children and are admired by many other Vampires in the society. Both are very much like their Father, inheriting his blonde hair and big, blue eyes. Hikaru wears his hair short and wispy, almost like his Father's. Hikari tends to wear her hair in two short pig-tails because her Mother prefers her hair that way. Even though Hikaru and Hikari are twins and both share the same level of intelligence; their two personalities are different in many ways. As the older twin, Hikaru tends to be the "leader-type" and is quite fond of ordering people around. He is an outgoing person, and gets along well with other children if he is not in one of his "bossy moods". As the older twin, Hikaru cares for his younger sister and can be quite protective at times. That is one thing that both Hanabusa and Yori thank God for, since twins with different genders disagree with each other quite a lot. Hikari on the other hand, is a shy girl that usually likes to hide behind a book during break time. Her twin brother always encourages her to join other children in the class, but unlike her brother, she prefers to read in a quiet corner.

**First day at New School**

It was a Monday evening, and Hikaru and Hikari Aidou got out of their family car and stood outside their new school anxiously. Their Father's job in the Vampire Council has been relocated, so the twins had to transfer to another school.

Yori got out of the car as well, and held both her twins' hands and lead them into the lavish-looking building.

In there stood a nice looking lady at the reception desk. She handed out leaflets to the children's parents and showed the children which class they would be in.

Yori went up to the female teacher, and received a leaflet. She sighed in relief as she found out that both her children are in the same class. Before leaving her twins with their new teacher, she gave both twins a kiss on the cheek and then headed for the doors.

Hikari shakes nervously as they were about to enter their new class. Hikaru wrapped his hand around his sister's and smiled at her reassuringly.

The twins sat on the same table next to each other and answered to their names as the teacher went through the register.

"Alright class, I am Miss Fujiko," she announced, "All you children are in Class A, which is basically the top class of Year 1."

Many proud smiles could be seen on the children's faces as they heard the two words, "top class".

"Today, we are going to start off with Art and then Maths before break. Am I understood?" said the teacher.

"Yes, Miss," the children replied in unison.

"Good," the teacher said with a smile.

After Art class, the children were issued out Maths textbooks for second period.

"Now class, today in maths, we are going to go over the times table up to 5," announced the Miss Fujiko, "Now let's see what you bright children already know."

"Yumiko, do you know what is 5x3?" the teacher asked a girl with long, curly, brunette hair tied in two perfect plaits.

"The answer is 15, Miss," the girl answered with a proud smile, and looked at her classmates arrogantly.

The teacher was pretty surprised herself that the child knew the answer, and gave her an impressed nod.

"Hikari, what is 3x4?" the teacher asked.

"Ehh…," Hikari could hear herself breathing faster, her heart thumping harder as her nervousness started to take over.

Hikaru looked at her and mouthed "twelve" to her.

"Ehh…7?" she answered, unsure of herself.

Hikaru threw his hand over his head in shame, and Yumiko sniggered followed by the rest of the class.

Hikari turned beet red and slid down her seat, trying to hide from the class. What was wrong with her? She knew her three times table perfectly! In fact, she knew her times table all the way up to 10! How could she make such a humiliating mistake!

"Okay, now I'm just going to issue out a sheet of multiplication sums to all of you, just to see how well you all know your times table!" said Miss Fujiko.

"Awww," the whole class whined as Miss Fujiko handed out the sheets. They separated their tables in case people copied.

After spending half an hour completing the maths sheet, the bell rang for break time. Miss Fujiko collected in the sheets and prepared to mark them during break.

Streams of children rushed out of the classroom door as some boys crowded round the sand-pit, and some girls played double-dutch on the green, grass floor.

"Hikari-chan, hurry up!"Hikaru called as he made his way to the playground sand pit with some of the boys from their class.

Hikari looked at her brother hesitantly and then decided to follow since there was nowhere else to go.

As Hikari was about to sit down on the edge of the sand pit next to Hikaru, she felt somebody bump into her.

"Whoops, sorry!" It was Yumiko and her little "posse".

"I don't think that somebody who doesn't know their 3 times table should be playing outside, but should be talking to the times table poster on the wall in class," she laughed.

"I do _so _know the 3 times table!" Hikari argued back.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then!" Yumiko sneered.

"I…I…I," Hikari stuttered and looked at all the people looking at her, waiting for an answer to Yumiko's request.

If it wasn't for her nervousness, then she wouldn't have messed up! If it wasn't for her shyness and low-esteem, this wouldn't have happened! Hikari wanted to curl into a ball and disappear from the face of the earth.

"You see? She doesn't know her times table after all!" said Yumiko nastily, "I guess the saying "blondes are thick" really is true!"

Hikari looked away and felt tears welling up to her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"Hey you! Leave my sister alone!" cried Hikaru as he stepped in front of Hikari defensively.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"I said that blondes _really_ are thick!" she said confidently, not afraid of Hikaru.

"Oh yeah? You want a challenge?" asked Hikaru daringly.

"Alright, then!" cried Yumiko and accepted the challenge.

"Let's play "Cowboy and Indians" then," said Hikaru.

By then, every child in the playground was gathered round Hikaru and Yumiko.

"Nii-chan, let's just leave it!" Hikari cried as she grabbed Hikaru by the arm.

"No, this is for Hikari-chan!" Hikaru said with determination, and shrugged his sister's arm off of himself.

Hikari sighed then sat back to watch her brother and Yumiko's "showdown".

"Ok, both of us stand back to back to each other, then somebody from the crowd will give us a multiplication sum," Hikaru explained, "The first person who turns around and says "bang, bang!" and then answer the sum will win."

"That's easy!" cried Yumiko.

"We'll see about that!" said Hikaru, "The best out of 5!"

So then the challenge went on. Hikaru won one, then Yumiko, Hikaru again and then Yumiko. It was the last sum and it was sudden death. Both contestants had a drop of sweat running down their faces as the one who wins this would be victorious.

There was a lot of suspension.

Kaito, a boy from the class, suddenly piped up and shouted out the last multiplication sum.

"What is 3x4x5?!"

"Bang, bang! 60!"

"………."

The whole playground was silent.

"Yumiko wins!" cried Kaito as he held up Yumiko's hand.

"See, I told you I would win!" she smiled and put up the "loser" sign with her fingers to Hikaru.

Hikaru glared at Yumiko and clenched his fist together with anger.

The bell rang for the end of break, and all the children went inside.

All Hikaru and Hikari could hear was whispering and sniggering in class. They sat back in their seats as Miss Fujiko entered the classroom with a pile of paper she marked during break.

"Ok, class! I have marked your maths sheets during break!" she called, "And we have two stars who got full marks in it!"

The whole class sat up in excitement, ready to be congratulated if their names were announced.

Yumiko smiled confidently and glanced at the Aidou twins.

"Funnily enough, they're both brothers and sisters!" said Miss Fujiko, "Our two stars are Hikaru and Hikari Aidou!"

"WHAT?" shouted Yumiko as she looked at the teacher with disbelief.

"What's the matter, Yumiko?" the surprised teacher asked.

"_I _should be the star!" she cried, "They both cheated! They looked at each other's papers!"

"I don't think so, Yumiko," said the teacher, "we separated our seats before we started the test."

Yumiko eyed the twins angrily, and Hikaru and Hikari just stuck their tongues at her.

"Don't worry, you only got one wrong, Yumiko-chan," mocked Hikaru.

"Better luck next time!"Hikari teased.

So through the whole school day, Yumiko spent her day glaring at the twins in class, and sobbing in the girls' bathroom.

Hikaru and Hikari just shrugged their shoulders at her, and went up to Miss Fujiko's desk to get an "Excellent!" sticker from her at the end of the day.

Who said blondes are thick?

**The End**

Hiya! So how was it? Please **REVIEEW!!**

Just to say I have absolutely **NOTHING** against blondes :)!

So if you get offended by this story i am TERRIBLY sorry! And please forgive me if I do!

Ok, well again, please correct me if I have any grammar problems.

Also, I will be going back to school this Monday so my updating pace might slow down due to homework and stuff. But I'll try to update during the weekend!

Luvs Christine xxx

* * *


	5. The Little Sword Cleaner

Ello everybody! Here's my fifth chapter to "Little Vampires" about Ichijou's child!

I managed to write up a story today (Tuesday) cos amazingly enough i have no homework *(jumps up and down)

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Little Sword Cleaner**

"Garrghh!" Takuma Ichijou growled loudly in frustration as his study was flooded with sheets of paper, and files piled up so high, it could match the height of the Eiffel Tower!

Ever since Takuma took over the Ichijou group after his grandfather, there was so much paper work to be done, and so many meetings to go to. He hadn't even got time to spend with his wife and his children. He was not used to all this work and stress thrown at him. Sure he was the grandson of the great, powerful Ichiou, but he still preferred being the bright and enthusiastic Takuma Ichijou that he once was. His personality hadn't changed much, but he needed time to let his "old" self come out instead, and put away that mature look he always put on in meetings and at work.

"Sakuno-chan, come out. I know you're standing there!" he called stressfully as he read one of the letters one of his colleagues had sent him. His wife, Seiren had left for a shopping trip with Ruka, Rima and Yuuki-sama, so he was left in the house with his two children.

A nervous-looking little girl, around the age of five, opened the door cautiously and walked into her Father's study.

"What is it, darling?" he said softly and then a gentle smile formed on his face.

The only thing that could make Takuma forget his stress and his work life was his little daughter, Sakuno Ichijou.

Sakuno Ichijou, like her Father, she was a very enthusiastic and an extremely adorable child from Takuma's point of view. Her appearance was like her Father's; she had blonde, shoulder-length hair which was tied into two neat plaits, leaving a bit of a side fringe. Her eyes were spring grass green, and were really round and big, which was one of the reasons why she was so cute. Sakuno was a very helpful girl, who loved to do things for her Father whenever he asked, another thing that God blessed Takuma with.

"Papa, I thought I heard you screaming," she stated quietly, as if it was rude of her to insult her dear Father like that.

"No, no," Takuma shook his head, "Papa just has so much to do, and haven't even got time to spend with you, your brother, and Mama."

Sakuno nodded and carefully stepped away from the Eiffel Tower-high pile of files, as if it was going to collapse onto her any second.

The child examined her Father's study room when her eyes suddenly caught the sight of his faithful sword that he used to kill off Level E vampires. The sword was put up on a stand, displaying its greatness to whoever walked past her Father's study room window. As her eyes traced over the sword, she noticed loads of dust was collecting on the handle and used-to-be glimmering blade.

"_That was unusual_," she thought to herself. Her Father would clean that sword every single day when he had the time. The sword was like his own child, and he loved it, well, hopefully not more than he loved her.

Sakuno looked at her stressing Father and then back at the sword. Time for Sakuno to get into action!

"Papa, I was wondering..."she said as she eyed the sword.

"Mmm...?" Takuma responded as he was on his second page of a report.

"If you are so busy, then how about I clean your-"

"Sakuno," a voice called from behind her.

Sakuno turned around and found her older brother standing by the door.

"Keiji nii-chan!" she cried and ran into her brother's arms.

"Ahh...back from school already, my son," Takuma said as he flashed his son a "welcome home" smile.

Keiji returned his Father's friendly smile and then turned his attention back to his little sister who was clinging onto his arm.

15-year old Keiji Ichijou, the proud son of Takuma Ichijou and his wife, was obviously going to be the next heir to the Ichijou Group. Like his Mother, he had a quiet attitude and, funnily enough, a more mature boy than his Father when he was at his age. He respected both his parents very much and, of course, loved and cared for his baby sister. Keiji was quite a clever boy, and was top in almost every subject in class. Especially, politics since he was going to take over the Ichijou Group in the future.

"Sakuno-chan, what are you doing disturbing Father working," he said as he gave his younger sister the grown-up's you're-in-trouble look.

He held his sister's small hand and led her out of their Father's study.

"I was about to ask Papa if I could clean his sword for him since he's really busy," she answered with a bit of pride in herself.

Keiji let out a small laugh and ruffled her on the head.

"You're crazy," he murmured, "That thing is dangerous! If Father finds you touching it then he will be really angry."

Sakuno pouted at her brother's statement and glanced back at her Father's study door.

"Keiji nii-chan, can you play with me?" she asked as she would do anything to get rid of this boredom.

"No, gomen, I have lots of homework to do," he apologized, "Now go back to your room and play."

He led his sister to her room and then closed the door behind him, heading for his own bedroom.

Sakuno sat on her bed and thought what she should do. Her Mother's away. Her Father's buried under piles of reports, and her brother was busy with his homework. Everybody had their own things to do apart from her.

"Keiji, Sakuno-chan!" Takuma called as he put on his long jacket, "I'm going to an emergency meeting so take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Alright, have a safe journey, Father," Keiji said as he stepped downstairs.

"Take care of little Sakuno-chan for me," Takuma smiled and then closed the grand doors behind him, leaving his older son and toddler daughter at home.

Keiji went back upstairs to his bedroom.

"_Now's the chance!"_ thought Sakuno as she heard her brother's bedroom door close.

She quickly, but quietly dashed downstairs towards her Father's study before anyone could catch her.

As she eased the door open, she did a quick scan round the room before heading towards where the sword was sitting. Sakuno then grabbed a stool next to the book shelves and stood on top of it. She gently eased the sword out of its stand with her two chubby hands, and coughed as the dust flew into her face. Sakuno was surprised at how heavy the sword was, but not heavy enough for her to not be able to carry it. She then carefully stepped down from the stool and heaved the sword all the way into the kitchen, not noticing that she was cutting through the red carpet with the blade, and leaving a long slit in it in the hallway on her way there.

After what seemed to Sakuno, a long, laborious journey to the kitchen with that sword, she carefully laid it down on the table and went to the sink to run a small tub of warm water with soup. She then got a cloth and soaked it with soapy water before wiping it onto the dusty sword. She hummed a little tune as she did this for a while.

"I'm home!" cried Takuma as he took of his jacket.

Sakuno was so into the washing she didn't notice her Father coming.

...

"WWWOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Takuma's scream could be heard through the whole house!

"What is it, Father?" Keiji asked as he ran downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"My...my...carpet," Takuma sobbed and then looked at his son.

"Keiji, where's Sakuno-chan?" he asked anxiously.

Keiji sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I think I know where she is."

He studied the cuttings in the carpet and then followed it. It led all the way into the kitchen.

"Hmmm...," Keiji thought, and flung the door open, giving Sakuno a fright!

Sakuno screamed and dropped the sword, just missing her small feet by a centimetre or two.

"Sakuno!" cried Takuma and ran to pick up his little girl in his pink, frilly apron.

"Are you okay? You didn't get cut or anything did you?" Takuma examined the toddler's hands and feet desperately, looking for a sign of any injuries.

"What in the world did you think you were doing?" growled Keiji as he tightened his fist with anger.

Sakuno saw her older brother's eyes turning bright red with fury, and buried her face into her Father's chest.

"Now, Sakuno-chan, you could have hurt yourself with my sword," said Takuma gently as he leaned his chin on his daughter's head.

"I'm sorry, I want to help Papa clean his sword since he has so much to do," she sobbed.

"Awww, you are such a good girl doing that for me, but think how Papa would feel if you'd hurt yourself!" he exclaimed, and hugged Sakuno tightly against his chest, "Never, ever do that again, am I understood." This time, Takuma held Sakuno by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes, Papa," she mumbled, and yawned from her tiredness after all this "hullaballoo".

"Right, let's take you upstairs for your afternoon nap." He lifted the sleepy Sakuno and carried her into her bedroom. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

"We seriously need to do something about the carpet before Mother comes back," said Keiji glumly to his Father as he handed the now, clean, sword back to him.

Takuma just sighed and walked back into his study. He placed the sword back neatly on the stand and sat on his chair, closing his eyes to relieve him from all this commotion he had today.

He loved his little girl for being so helpful, but he guessed that she was too helpful for her own good. Takuma smiled as he imagined his little Sakuno dragging the heavy sword all the way to the kitchen, but frowned as it reminded him of the big, long slit in the carpet.

**THE END**

* * *

Ok, so did u like it?

I know I didn't really mention Seiren much in this story so I apologize to anybody i disappoint.

The usual stuff, if i have anything wrong with tenses and stuff please tell me, and **REEEVVIEEWW!!**

Also I'm wondering if u guys would like to read my other fanfic **"The Suitcase Twins"** and i hope u will like it!

I'm also planning to start another Fanfic based on Shiki's mum, Rido and Shiki himself as a family, once I've finished this Fanfic! :P

I personally think we should write more about Shiki's family, since there were no happy stuff happening in his family. I think I'm going to write it about "what if Rido stayed with Shiki's mum and they were one happy family?"So what do you think about my new idea?

Thanks!

Christine xxx


	6. Felttip Pens and Little Tattoos

Hihi guys! I'm so so very sorry for the very very late updates. Since the holidays has finished I have sooo much h/w to do!

I'm currently off skl just now cos I'm *(coughs) ill... so this chapter mite not be as good as the others...

But anyway enjoy!!

* * *

**Felt-tip Pens and Tattoos**

"I'm home!" called Zero as he took his jacket off relieved that work had finished.

"DADDY!" Rena and Rina Kiryuu called as they rushed towards their Father.

Zero saw the two little girls charging towards him and opened his arms wide to capture them in his embrace.

Rena and Rina then both planted a kiss on each of their Father's cheek.

"Welcome home, honey!" a woman with long brown, wavy hair, tied up in a graceful half-ponytail came out from the kitchen. She beamed a loving smile at her husband and winked her light-blue eyes at him before going back in again to resume her cooking.

"_Oh yeah, this is the life,"_ Zero thought smugly to himself and headed to the living room.

10 years after the Rido business, many things had changed, well, for Zero, for the better. After Yuuki had left him for _that_ Kaname, it took him almost six years, from Zero's point of view, his whole _life_ to get over the pain. That was till he met _her. _Mikia Yoruma, the love of his life. She was the one who changed his life, and was the one who taught him how to love again. They fatefully met, of course, at the Vampire Hunters' Association. Yagari Touga introduced her to Zero. Her calm blue eyes met his once cold amethyst ones, and his heart started to burn with love.

Two years later, they got married, and another two years after that, they had two adorable twin girls, Rena and Rina. Zero couldn't be happier.

The now three-year old twins clambered onto their Father's lap with their chubby arms and legs and made themselves comfortable.

"So how was your day today, Daddy?" the twins asked together.

Zero smiled and answered his daughters' question. It was his favourite part of the evening, when he would sit down with his baby girls and talked about their day together.

"It was good, thank you," actually he had a bit of a squabble with one of his colleagues but the little toddlers wouldn't understand.

Rina, the younger of the twins looked up at her Father and suddenly noticed something she hadn't really noticed before. There was a tattoo shaped like a cross with daggers pointing inwards at each edge.

Rina tilted her head in fascination and examined her Father's tattoo.

"Daddy, what's that strange drawing on your neck?" she asked curiously.

Rena looked up at her Father's neck too, and saw what her sister was asking about.

"Oh, this...," Zero hesitated and covered the tattoo with his hand.

"Dinner is ready!" called Mikia from the kitchen. "Last one in the kitchen is a rotten egg!"

The twins forgot about their question and quickly rushed to the kitchen before one of them could get the humiliating title.

Zero let out a laugh as he watched his twins' competitiveness. He then stopped as he remembered Ichiru and him. He thought about what would happen if one twin grows up to be much more talented than the other. Like what happened between him and his twin younger brother. Would people prefer his older daughter than his younger one? No, he would never make the same mistake that everybody did with him and his brother. He would love his twin both equally, didn't matter if one was weaker or less talented than the other; he would still love them both. His wife had the same idea.

Zero sauntered to the kitchen where his family was seated. He sat down and dug into his rice. The family of four exchanged questions about each other's day as they enjoyed their dinner.

After dinner, the twins went up to their bedroom, and like all parents would expect their little girls to do, play dollies in their bedroom. That was what Zero and Mikia thought their daughters were doing.

The two little girls sat on the floor of their bedroom colouring in their colouring books with felt pens. Rina was colouring in a rose when she just remembered her question she asked her Father.

"Hey, Rena?" she said, "What do you think about Daddy's drawing on his neck?"

"I think it's really cool!" Rena said in awe.

The twins then looked up at each other and a mischievous grin grew on their small faces.

They both grabbed a handful felt tip pen and dashed to the bathroom giggling.

In the living room, Zero was stroking his wife's head as she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had switched the TV off since there was nothing better to watch, and he preferred to spend some time talking to his wife instead. Now that he remembered, he wondered what the two little troublemakers were up to.

He gently laid his wife on the couch and draped a knitted quilt over her before going upstairs.

As he made his way upstairs there was giggling to be heard from the bathroom door. He tiptoed closer. Zero slowly turned the door knob and opened it cautiously.

Rena and Rina heard the door open and quickly hid the felt tip pens behind their backs before their Father could see them.

"WWWAAAAHHHH!!"

Mikia immediately woke up from the deafening scream that was let out from her husband. She quickly kicked the covers off herself and rushed upstairs to see what caused her fearless husband to scream so loud.

"PUT THOSE FELT PENS DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" fumed Zero. "RENA AND RINA KIRYUU YOU TWO ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!!"

"What's the matter?" asked Mikia as she made her way upstairs.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" scowled Zero and pointed his finger in the bathroom door's direction.

Mikia peered around the door and let out a gasp.

Rena and Rina were both covered with flower drawings on their necks, arms and faces. The two rascals were standing on a stool in front of a mirror, penning each other with the broad-tipped pens.

"We're sorry," squeaked Rina, hesitating to look into her Father's angry eyes.

"We thought the drawing on Daddy's neck he showed us looked really pretty, so we decided to draw ones ourselves," Rena explained feebly.

Zero sighed and almost fainted at the girls' explanation. He looked round only to be met with his wife's deathly glare.

"I thought I told you not to show the girls your tattoo," she hissed, "what happens if they find out what it's for!"

It was true; the young twins were still too young to know about vampires, especially when their Father was one. So it wasn't surprising that Mikia was always trying to hide the secret from her daughters.

Zero let out a nervous laugh, being intimidated by his wife's surprisingly scary aura. He put a hand over the tattoo.

"What?!...They were curious, ok?" he said pathetically.

Mikia sighed and shook her head in disappointment at his answer.

"_Tell me why did I marry this man again? Oh yeah, his looks..." _she thought to herself.

But then again, men will always be men. She leaned forward to kiss her husband on the cheek, and ordered him to throw the twins in the bath-tub for some good scrubbing.

Zero quickly did what his wife ordered and ran the bath-tub with some warm, soapy water. He plopped Rena and Rina in and scrubbed of all the pink, blue and red ink of their arms and faces.

"But Daddy, I want a tattoo on my neck like yours!" cried Rina and pouted.

"Yeah, then we can be like Daddy!" Rena pointed on the faded pen mark on her neck whilst she said that.

"I'll give _your_ little bottoms a tattoo alright, if you ever pull a prank like that again!" growled Zero as he continued scrubbing vigorously at Rena's arm.

Both girls silenced once they understood what their Father meant.

After spending forty-five minutes scrubbing off the pen marks on his twins', Zero got them ready for bed. He was exhausted and was ready for a good night's rest. He went downstairs to look for his wife.

There she was, asleep on the couch again. Zero gently traced his fingers around her beautiful facial features before leaving her alone.

He went back upstairs to tuck Rena and Rina in their beds. Once he arrived at their bedroom he gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

Zero then noticed some colouring pens scattered across the bedroom floor. He sighed and shook his head just like what his wife did to him before.

He will never ever leave his children alone with colouring pens again.

**THE END**

So... did you guys like it?

I apologize to disappoint ZeroxYuuki fans when I paired Zero with an OC cause I can't think of another person to pair him up with in the anime :P

I hope you guys got that "I'll give your bottoms a tattoo!" joke (yeah... I have a sick sense of humour lol :P) and find that funny cos I only thought of it from the top of my head!

This chapter will probably be my last chapter on "Little Vampires". I might start one about the Kuran family as a whole including Senri, Rido and Senri's mother along with Haruka, Juuri etc etc...what do u guys think? Whilst thinking about the storylines and stuff I mite type up some odd one-shots or two :) So bare with me people!

Anyhoo...once again tell me if there are any grammar mistakes and please **REVIEW!!!**

Also my Microsoft Word is on trial mode so it might take time to dowload the proper one in, hence I might be late updating again...*(ducks from flying pans and saucers!)

Ja na!!

Christine xxx

* * *


End file.
